1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel array substrate and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly to a flexible pixel array substrate and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the trend of bigger screen, flat panel displays (FPD) are developing towards lighter, thinner and flexible design as the foremost goal for the future. Therefore, flat panel displays (FPD) having a plastic substrate become mainstream products for the displays of the next generation. To fabricate a pixel array substrate of a flexible FPD today, a plastic substrate is affixed on a glass substrate, then the pixel structures are formed on the plastic substrate. Although such sheet to sheet process can generally meet the fabrication requirements, how to efficiently separate the plastic substrate from the glass substrate after the pixel structures are formed becomes an inevitable problem.
Besides, the plastic substrate itself is relatively soft, which makes it harder to control during the fabrication process. To overcome the problem, another roll to roll process is introduced. Unfortunately, the relevant process and equipments to adapt the roll to roll process are still under development, and the feasibility is still being reviewed. Generally speaking, the sheet to sheet process for fabricating flexible FPDs is more realistic and feasible. Therefore, how to conveniently and quickly separate the plastic substrate from the glass substrate becomes a crucial technique to be overcome.
Furthermore, the material used by the plastic substrate currently does not have sufficient resistance to water vapor and oxygen, which limits the application flexibility of the FPD and even adversely affects its lifespan.